


Relojes de amor

by Little_Spidey96



Category: GyllenHolland - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Jake Gyllenhaal - Freeform, M/M, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, gyllenholland
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Spidey96/pseuds/Little_Spidey96
Summary: Los relojes significan más que simples objetos o accesorios, significan un símbolo de amor mutuo.
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Relojes de amor

Me desperté al escuchar mi celular parecía que alguien me había escrito, pero ¿Quién me escribe a estas horas? Eran las 6 de la mañana.

Jake: Hola, Tom, perdón por escribirte a estas horas. ¿Te gustaría salir?

Tom: Sí, claro te espero aquí.

Jake: ¿En tu departamento?

Tom: Si, ¿a qué hora vas a pasar?

Jake: ¿Las 11:00 am, te parece?

Tom: Aquí te espero.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, Jake me había escrito a las 6 de la mañana, me sentía como un niño chiquito cuando le dan un juguete, me sentía muy estúpido por estar así, pero que más podía sentir era el hombre que amaba, lastimosamente me daba cosa actuar con él en forma amorosa, podía pensar mal de mí y yo no quería eso.

Me dispuse a bañarme, después de ello, me puse un ¿traje? Pero que me pasa, no puedo ponerme algo tan elegante, me dirigí a buscar algo más casual como una camisa de rayas con bonotes y un pantalón azul oscuro sencillo. Baje a la cocina a desayunar, se me antojaba algo ligero, así que, comí algo de fruta e hice café con leche y comí una rebana de pan.

Estaba nervioso apenas eran las 9:15 de la mañana, quería que fueran las 11 ya, ya lo quiera ver, me moría de ganas por verle, pero algo detuvo esos pensamientos ¿y si algo le molestaba de mí?, o ¿si quería hablar de temas amorosos?, ¿Y si tiene a alguien y me lo quiere presentar?, la ultima es poco probable me lo hubiera dicho por mensaje, pero uno nunca sabe, despeje mi mente de esos pensamientos negativos, no quería ponerme mal, pasaría una tarde genial, así sea salir a comer un helado, seria genial, todo con él es más bonito.

Sin saber me quede dormido, empecé a escuchar un ruidito pero no sabía que era, hasta que recordé que es Jake, quien me espera detrás de esa puerta, me levante rápido, cuando llegue a la puerta sentí sudoración, me puse nervioso, puse la mano temblorosa en la manija de la puerta y la abrí, hay parado de porte tan elegante que se ve con ese buzo vino tinto y esos pantalones negros, tan hermoso que es, ese hombre vuelve las hormonas como un volcán, sin pensarlo estaba mirándolo como un idiota, obviamente él se percató de eso.

-Hey, Tom ¿qué pasa?, ¿estás bien? - cuestiona preocupado.

-Ho-Hola Jake, Lo-Lo siento, pasa es-esta es tu ca-casa - maldije en mi mente, estaba actuando como un estúpido.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?, estas raro- dice preocupado, me toma de la mano y me dirige hacia el sofá, con mucha cautela me acomoda en él. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, nunca pensé que me tratara de esa manera tan... tan hermosa, como si el sintiere algo por mí, o quizás solo era ese sentimiento de amistad.

-Gracias, Jake pero no era necesario hacer esto, tenemos una cita ¿acaso lo olvidaste? - digo con un toque de gracia.

-Si lo sé, se me ocurrió algo mejor, y si nos quedamos aquí- dice acomodándose en el sofá a junto a mí.

De la nada Jake se empieza a arrimar más a mí, actuaba muy extraño no sé lo que él quería, primero me dice por mensaje que quiere salir y luego que nos quedemos en el departamento, el jamás se había comportado así conmigo, hasta que todo en el cambio, su mirada me impacto más, era más dulce, sus ojos brillaban por ¿mí? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Sentía amor hacia mí?. 

Dudas, de eso se llenó mi cabeza.

-Tenemos que hablar, Tom - me dice, mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Pero que tenemos que hablar?- digo e inmediatamente Jake me toma de las manos, al sentir sus manos frías, como si algo le asustara, yo también tenía miedo, pero al contrario yo estaba temblando y supongo que él se dio cuenta.

-Es difícil de decir, pero creo que siento algo por ti, Tom. -Y con eso sentí que mi corazón dejaba de palpitar, todo se detuvo, creí que estaba en un sueño, en donde Jake me confesaba su amor... pero luego puse los pies en la tierra, y como siempre los pensamientos negativos llegaban a mi mente como una bala, destrozando todo a su paso, ¿él me amará con la misma pasión que yo?, pero dijo; 

\- Pero creo...

Esas dos malditas palabras no confirman nada, puede ser una posibilidad y no un hecho, estaba ahogándome con mis propias dudas.

-Tom, ¿estás bien?, ¿quieres que me valla?, ¿dije algo que te disgustara? - Con cada palabra él se acercaba más y más.

-Jake, no estés jugando conmigo, si esto es serio, quiero que sepas que yo si te amo con todo mi ser desde la primera vez que te vi, con cada cosa que haces, con tu buen gusto para la moda, esa manera de mirarme, no importa que estés haciendo, siempre vas a tener mi mirada en ti, así suene estúpido pero eres mi vida y si mi amor no es correspondido mejor dime de una vez.

-Tom, yo...yo - se levanta del sofá para parase frente a mí -. Tom, yo no soy así, se lo que te digo, y me sorprende mucho lo que dijiste de mí, pensé que tu amor no era correspondido, jamás me había enamorado de esta manera, eres muy especial, gracioso, me haces pasar buenos ratos, me fascina pasar tiempo contigo, hablar de todo tipo de cosas. Ese día que nos vimos por primera vez, por dios, pensé que vi un ángel, sin exagerar, eso eres para mí, y más que eso, hiciste mi vida mejor más alegre, la llenaste de amor, amor y más amor, paso todo el día pensando en ti, en saber que andas haciendo, en cómo te fue hoy, en que has comido, ¿Tom sabes en lo loco que me tienes?

Mi corazón estaba a mil, mil y una veces lo repetía en mi mente; No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer. Gritaba de la emoción por dentro, quería lanzarme y besarle por toda la cara, y decirle cuanto lo amo, inapropiado, claro, tenía que contenerme.

-Jake...- me pongo de pie, quedando al frente de él, me interrumpe dándome un pequeño beso en la frente, un cálido y dulce beso, cerré los ojos, eso despertó mis hormonas, no en un mal sentido, al contrario lo amaba cada vez más, no había una palabra para explicar lo que sentía en este momento.

\- Tom...yo...- ahora yo lo interrumpí.

\- Jake, déjame hablar, por favor.

Asiente y suelta una risita.

\- Oye, no te burles de mí, pero no digas nada no quiero saltarme del tema. Quiero pasar cada rato de mi vida junto a ti, no aguanto más estar lejos de ti, necesito de ti, déjame concederte un amor único y nunca te...-de nuevo me interrumpe haciéndome una señal se silenció, una de sus manos se dirige hacia el bolsillo izquierdo.

\- Tom, te daré algo, pero necesito que cierres los ojos.

Me iba a regalar algo, ¿qué será?, este hombre es como una cajita llena de sorpresas.

\- Extiende tu mano.

Obedecí cuando lo puesto en mi mano me asuste ya que estaba frió. Jake se burló.

\- Jake, esto no es gracioso, ¿ya los puedo abrir? - cuestiono entusiasmado.

\- Sí, ya ábrelos.

Era un hermoso reloj, de correa negra y de fondo blanco.

\- Jake, es muy hermoso, lo voy a atesorar con todo mi corazón.

Los ojos de Jake se pusieron llorosos.

\- Jake, ¿vas a llorar?

Bajo la mirada y sonríe.

\- Tom, el reloj es muy especial es una señal de amor mutuo - agarra su brazo derecho y arremanga su buzo - si ves que también tengo un reloj igual a que te di.

Me percaté de que siempre lo traía puesto, ósea ¿él ya sabía que yo siento algo por él? ¿Desde hace cuánto?

\- Y si te lo preguntas, yo ya sabía que sentías algo por mí, ¿Cómo saberlo? Tu manera de mirarme cuando yo estaba distraído, ¿Qué pensaste? Que no me iba a dar cuenta, me fije más de una vez, hasta Zendaya también se daba cuenta, por decirlo así, casi todos en el set se dieron cuenta.

Me sonroje como un tomate, creí que era precavido en eso pero no, sí que tiene razón, recuerdo que un día Jacob me pregunto porque observaba tanto a Jake y obvio le tuve que contar pero confió en el, en que no le haya contado a Zendaya no sabía guardar un secreto y con un comentario Jake se daría cuenta.

\- Pero Tom, no te avergüences, mi hermana ya lo sabía, yo le conté, gracias a ella tú tienes ese mismo reloj que yo, quería darte algo especial, algo que nos representara, algo así como...

\- Relojes de amor - digo mientras me lo pongo en la muñeca izquierda.

\- Iba a decir anillos, pero si, relojes de amor, no pudiste ponerle un mejor nombre, me encanta.


End file.
